Rain
by Scarlett Snow
Summary: One Shot: Dino thinks about all the good times he had had due to the rain. Warnings: MukuroxDino YamamotoxHibari Boyxboy , Lemon, MPreg,69D


**Hello readers. Finally finished my first 69D story! Many people don't like this pairing but I do. They prefer Hibari and Dino and I don't because I love YamamotoxHibari - 8018). I really like this pairing and hope that others enjoy this story. I live in Scotland and it rains and when I mean it rains it pours buckets and one night I was watching it and thought of this story. I later read in Reborn! about the rain guardian etc but decided to keep it 69D because I have a different story for 8018. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (If I did 69D 8018 and more pairing would be made** **real! –you can see the fan girl within me)**

**Warnings: Boyxboy, Lemon, MPreg, AU and OOC.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rain<strong>

Dino laid in the king size bed. He couldn't sleep, all he could hear was the crashing of the rain against the clear, long glass windows. He watched as tiny rain drops trickled down the window. Every time one faded or disappeared a new one came and replaced it. Not many people loved the rain but Dino wasn't one of them. The rain had helped him to create many precious memories that he held dear in his heart.

* * *

><p>Mukuro: 18<p>

Dino: 19

Dino mumbled to himself, he had been kept behind after basketball practice as the teacher wouldn't stop talking. He groaned as he reached the door to exit, it was pouring down with rain and Dino had forgotten his umbrella. His jacket had no hood so he reached into his gym bag and pulled out his navy blue hoodie, he pulled the garment over his head and began to speed walk out the school, however his legs were tired from basketball practice and he almost collapsed. A car honked, Dino hated when people honked their car because of the noise that they made: it was horrible and loud. It was dark and there was hardly anyone around. The sound continued, full of frustration Dino glared around looking for the person and the car that was trying to attract that person. He noticed that he was the only one there; he looked at a small black car was parked by the side of the road next to Dino. The blond watched as the driver's window was rolled down to reveal Mukuro Rokudo, one of Dino's juniors.

"I couldn't help but notice you walking in the rain and looking so weak and tired. Would you like a lift home or wherever you are going?" Mukuro asked politely.

Dino shivered as a gust of wind hit him, making a shiver crawl down his spine. He nodded eagerly and walked around the car to get into the passenger's side of the car. He dumped his bags at his feet as he sat in the clean, warm car. He put on his seat belt and turned to Mukuro, the raven haired boy turned away in embarrassment.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked politely as he reversed out of his parked position.

"Do you know where Vongalo Road is? I live at number 69."

"Yes, that's where my friend Tsuna lives. Vongalo Road I mean."

'"You know Tsuna?"

"Yes, used to tutor the brat. Seriously I've never met anyone that stupid in my life!"

"Oh really, he's just really slow but I heard he got a boyfriend, but no-one knows who it is."

"My guess is it's Hayato Gokudera."

"Isn't he the guy who got suspended for a year because he blew up a chemistry classroom with dynamite?"

"The very same idiot!" the younger boy replied. He braked at the red light and turned to Dino.

"It's times like this when I'm glad my little sister talked me out of buying a motorcycle like I wanted to do."

"I guess I should thank your sister for getting a lift."

"No 'cause I'm still driving!" Mukuro said earning a hearty laugh from Dino.

"So why were you out in the rain Dino?"

"I never knew you knew my name Mukuro."

"I do know your name, there is only a year difference between us and also I noticed you when my little sister dragged me to a basketball game that you were playing in because one of her friends were playing in, I can't remember their name but you caught my eye. You're really good at the sport."

"Ah well this is my house," Dino said pointing to a small villa that had Cavallone written on the big iron gates, "Thank you for the lift!" he unbuckled his seat belt and picked up his bags, Mukuro grabbed his arm before he could open the car door. The blond gave him a puzzled look.

"Dino, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"If I was to hypothetically ask you out, would you go out with me?"

"Are you asking me out?"

Mukuro looked away and placed his hands on the steering wheel.

"It's just a hypothetical question."

"_Hypothetically_," Dino began to think about his answer, he watched the younger male tap his finger on the wheel nervously, "Yes I will go out with you, I expect a nice dinner, maybe a movie or going somewhere nice where we can be together not a date at an arcade or anywhere dirty or at those stupid hangout spots."

"It was a hypothetical question," Mukuro said as the blonde exited the car.

"Saturday, 5 o'clock pick me up! You better not be late!" Dino replied before shutting the door and running in the rain to his front door.

"It's a date," Mukuro whispered happily to himself as he drove off home.

Dino reached the door and fumbled about for the key in his trouser pocket. He opened the door, one of the old maids came running up to him.

"Welcome home master. I would have gladly opened the door for you if you had used the bell. I see you are soaked! Did a car not come to pick you up from school?" the maid asked concern written all over her face.

"Ah Charlotte, I'm fine! No a car didn't pick me up but I received a lift from a friend who saw me walking out of school. Are my parent's home yet?"

"No young master they're to be back next week from their second honeymoon in Italy. Is there anything you need young Master?"

"No nothing at all," Dino said before racing up to the stairs. He flung his bags aside and yanked off the wet clothes which had soaked through to his skin. He had a quick shower before changing into a pair of pyjamas. He began drying his hair with a towel as he look outside his window as the rain got worse, huge puddles formed as the water heavily fell from the dark, looming clouds. He smiled to himself happily, he was glad it had rained or he would never have been asked out by Mukuro Rokudo, his long time crush.

* * *

><p>Mukuro: 18<p>

Dino: 19

Dino sat on the stairs opposite the front door. He had spent an hour picking out his outfit, doing his hair and preparing for the date. He glanced nervously at his watch it was ten past five. Mukuro was late by ten minutes. The blond began playing with his fingers wondering if what Mukuro said was true, was he just asking hypothetically? At the thought he felt a pain shoot through his heart.

'I'll wait five more minutes and if he doesn't show I know he won't be coming,' Dino thought to himself. He patiently waited for another five minutes, he felt tears brim his eyes, he ran up the stairs and fell onto his bed he sobbed into his pillow.

"Master Dino! Master Dino!" Charlotte called from down stairs.

"What is it?" Dino shouted through his tears.

"You have a visitor," she replied. Dino dragged himself down the stairs wondering who was there to visit him. Standing in the hallway was Mukuro with a huge bouquet of lilacs. Dino quickly fixed his hair and clothes which had been rumpled when he flung himself on his bed.

"You're half an hour late!" Dino muttered angrily, secretly happy that Mukuro had come. The dark haired boy handed Dino the lilacs.

"I was driving here but I stopped at this flower store as my sister said I should give my date flowers and I went through a phase were I was really interested in flowers and I thought I'd get you lilacs which can mean first love, but the line was huge so I ran late, I'm sorry," Mukuro apologised looking at Dino who blushed lightly behind the flowers. He grabbed the blonds hand and guided him out the house, Dino called goodbye as he was dragged out the house.

Dino sat excitedly in Mukuro's car; he had no idea where they were going. Mukuro continued to drive, the car was silent.

"Where are we going Mukuro?"

"Just wait and see," Mukuro replied.

They continued to drive; Mukuro parked the car in the parking lot. He got out the car and opened the door for a Dino. Dino got out the car.

"Such a gentleman," Dino said.

"Is that not how you're always treated little rich boy?"

"Don't call me that!"

"What? Little rich boy?"

"Yes!"

"But you are one!"

"Yes, but when I'm with you I want to be Dino, Mukuro Rokudo's adorably cute and awesome boyfriend!"

"Ah I see we have dubbed ourselves a title!"

"Do you not like it?" Dino asked a sad expression across his face. Mukuro opened the boot of the car.

"No I love it Dino. That means I'm Dino Cavallone's amazing, smart, handsome boyfriend," Mukuro replied. He took out a picnic hamper. Dino linked his arm with Mukuro's after the younger boy locked the car and began walking in the direction of where they were going.

'Picnic! I can't believe we're going on a picnic!' Dino thought happily to himself, 'how romantic!'

Mukuro led them to a quiet area of the park that they had driven to. It was under a huge oak tree. He laid out a rug for the two to sit on. Dino sat on the black, worn out rug. The older male gazed at the younger boy as he began laying out their meal which had been packed in different coloured containers. Dino took a rice ball from Mukuro and munched on it happily allowing the flavour to dissolve and satisfy his taste buds.

"Did you make this yourself?"

"Of course!"

"They're really good!"

"Well not all of us can afford maid to cook our dinners."

Dino playfully punched Mukuro.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, I'm just glad I could let you enjoy this part of life because I believe cooking can show a person how you feel about them."

"If your cooking reflects your feelings then you must like me a lot," Dino laughed.

"I do like you a lot Dino more than anyone I've ever met."

It was silent neither boy knowing what to say next. Dino gazed at the younger boy who was now nibbling on some sushi from a blue container.

"Can I have some of that?" the blond asked shyly.

Mukuro rummaged through the basket looking for another set of chopsticks. Dino placed his hand on Mukuro's and smiled gently, he shook his head.

"Feed me!" he commanded.

"Yes master!" Mukuro joked as he fed Dino a piece of Sushi, his hand trembling. The two ate the rest of the sushi laughing about their life and silly jokes that Dino made up.

Mukuro laid his back against the tree as Dino sat in between his legs.

"Mukuro, what will you do when you leave school?"

"I plan to go to university and get my degree in medicine to be a surgeon, so that I can provide for my own family when I have one and Chrome, she's all I have left."

"I heard from Hibari that your parents died when you were younger and that you practically raised Chrome since she was small. I hope you're not mad about the fact I knew before hand."

"I'm kind of glad you knew its hard explaining my life to others because it hurts me to talk about it. Anyway what will you do when you leave school?"

"Dad wants me to take over the family business."

"You don't want to?"

"I don't particularly care to be honest."

Mukuro looked up at the sky as rain clouds began to form.

"I think it's going to rain," Mukuro stated.

Dino nodded and turned so he was face to face with his new boyfriend. He smiled at him awkwardly. The dark haired boy laughed and wiped a bit of rice that was still near Dino's lips. His fingers brushed lightly across the other boy's lip making him shudder. Mukuro moved their heads closer so their lips were nearly touching. He gently pressed on the other boys lips; he smiled in happiness as he felt the older boy kiss him back. He moved his hand up Dino's thigh to under his shirt, his cold fingers against Dino's hot back. Mukuro licked the older boys lower lip begging to be allowed entrance, Dino opened his mouth slightly allowing the younger boy to dip his tongue into his cavern, his tongue trailed across his teeth. He sucked gently on the other boys tongue; he received a gasp of pleasure as they both twirled their tongues around one another's. Dino wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck he shifted closer to the other making them pressed up against each other. Dino pulled them apart, a trickle of saliva still connecting them, proving that the kiss was real. Dino smiled before Mukuro pulled him into a long, passionate, loving kiss. The two ignored everything around them; the only sound that could be heard was of them panting as they kissed and the sound of rain drizzling down the leafs on the oak tree.

* * *

><p>Mukuro: 18<p>

Dino: 19

Dino sat in the classroom staring out the window as the rain drops fell lightly from the sky. It had been half a year since he had been officially dating Mukuro.

In that much time they had done so much, they had gone on various dates; Mukuro walked him home giving him a peck on the cheek as they departed as Dino's parents had come back and were unaware of them dating at the time. Mukuro had taken him to coffee shops, jazz clubs and dancing.

He remembered meeting Chrome and how she kept bragging on and on about Mukuro to Dino, the dark haired man had to stop her before she continued to '_bore_' Dino with her talking, but to be honest Dino was ecstatic at learning new things about his boyfriend and thanked Chrome for secretly letting him see pictures of Mukuro when he was younger and allowing him to keep some which she had multiple pictures of.

He recalled the day his parents found out about his relationship and how they bugged him into letting them meet the boy who had captured their only son's heart. He remember Mukuro meeting his parents, he wore a black, white pin stripped suit and his parents had loved him when they found out how responsible he was and the fact that he wanted to be a Surgeon. Dino had felt embarrassed when they began telling Mukuro how great of a son-in-law he would be and how they were so proud of their son finding a good boyfriend. Dino had gone red in the face as he didn't know if his parents should be saying those kind of things after all they had only been dating two months at that time, but he smiled when Mukuro said he would gladly take Dino's hand in marriage one day and become their son-in-law.

Dino tapped his pencil as the teacher droned on and on about something. Dino had forgotten what he was supposed to be doing. He continued to look out the window as the rain fell to the ground splashing as it hit puddles, people ran about trying to get out of the rain.

Dino felt his phone vibrate in his trouser pocket. Slyly he took out his phone and placed it in his lap. He watched the teacher, when he knew the teacher wasn't looking he turned his phone on and looked at his messages.

**Best Boyfriend Muku says: Hey Dee, What subject you in?**

Dino cringed at the name, it always made him feel like a girl but he didn't care because Mukuro only called him that and he loved it. It was a strange nickname Mukuro had given him but it was better than the cliché names such as baby and honey. He quickly texted back.

**Mrs Rokudo says: I'm in maths what are you in? I see you changed the display name on my phone for you to best boyfriend Muku and me to Mrs Rokudo.**

Instantly he received a reply.

**Best Boyfriend Muku says: History but we're just reading. I am the best boyfriend you have ever had aren't I? It has a nice ring to it don't you think? Your parents agree with me! I'm so bored! **

**Mrs Rokudo says: You are the only boyfriend I've ever had! My parents REALLY said that! Well Muku we can't have you bored, can we, Mr Rokudo?**

**Best Boyfriend Muku says: How are you going to deal with my problem of being bored Dee?**

**Mrs Rokudo says: Well you could come round my house tonight mum and dad's not home. I'll call home and tell the help they can go home so we'll have the house to ourselves...**

**Best Boyfriend Muku says: That sounds really nice Dee, but I can't leave Chrome by herself especially when a boy is coming over to help her 'study'.**

**Mrs Rokudo says: Such a protective parent! *laughs***

**Best Boyfriend Muku says: I know but if they want to be with Chrome they must go through me, I am her big brother after all and besides I need to do my parents job while they're not here. May their souls rest in peace!**

**Mrs Rokudo says: Your parents would be so proud of you if they were still alive!**

**Best Boyfriend Muku says: Thanks ... meet me after school; I'll drive you home because of the rain. I need to stop texting I think my teach noticed that I'm not reading. BIG LOVE TO MY DEE xxxx**

**Mrs Rokudo says: Okay Muku x**

Dino swiftly replaced his phone back in his pocket. He gazed at his watch as each minute passed. After what seemed like years to Dino the bell rang to alert students school was finished for the day. Dino gathered his books and shoved them into his brown leather shoulder bag. He zipped up his bomber jacket and grabbed his bag. He walked out of the school and searched for his boyfriend's car, he noticed the black vehicle and ran over, Mukuro was already sitting in the driver's seat. Dino got in and placed a chaste kiss on Mukuro's lips.

As Mukuro drove Dino texted Charlotte's son who worked in the house as the head butler to allow all the servants to go on for the day as they were not needed. Dino didn't mind that Mukuro couldn't come over because of his responsibilities as that was one of the reasons he liked him, he always took responsibility for his actions and is a responsible person.

Mukuro parked outside of the house and got out the driver's side. Dino looked at his puzzled, usually Mukuro would just give him a peck and they would go their separate ways. The dark haired male opened the Dino's door and helped him out his seat. He walked him up to the door of the main house which took a long time as there was a huge path that led from outside their house on the street to the main house door. As they reached the door they sheltered themselves from the rain under the small ceiling above the door. The mismatched eye coloured boy leaned forward and planted a hot kiss on Dino's mouth. The blond wrapped his arm around the others waist, while the other placed his hand on Dino's cheek. When they pulled apart, Mukuro placed their foreheads together.

"I love you," he whispered breathlessly for the first time.

Dino felt his heart thump rapidly. He was so happy.

"I love you, Mukuro Rokudo!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the empty surroundings. Dino kissed him again entranced in their own little world they didn't notice the rain starting to pour down heavily which gave Dino an excuse for Mukuro to stay round his house but he still phoned Chrome to tell her to tell her friend to come round another day. Chrome didn't care. She knew her brother was protective, she agreed as she wanted her brother to be happy and finally he was.

* * *

><p>Mukuro: 19<p>

Dino: 20

"Dino are you sure these are the correct directions?" Mukuro asked.

It had been a year since they had been together and Dino's family had invited them both to a family wedding in the countryside in Japan.

"These are the directions my dad gave!" Dino muttered annoyed. He was pissed off, today was his and Mukuro's first anniversary and they had to spend it with his family. He had planned it all, he was going to cook dinner as Mukuro always said how much he loved a good home cooked meal and then they were going to have some wine while watching a movie and tonight would be the night they would have had sex for the first time. He had told his mum the plan because she had been continuously asking him if they had 'done it' yet however his dad had decided to burst that little bubble by saying that Mukuro and him had to go to Japan to some family wedding. However they had to leave later in the week than his parents due to them both being at school and Mukuro having to find someone to look after Chrome. He ended up leaving her with Tsuna and his family which she didn't mind.

Mukuro stopped the car at the side of the road.

"Why have we stopped?" Dino asked.

"I know where we are! This is where Chrome and I came on our holidays with our parents, and we come here every year!"

"Oh!"

"With the rain getting worse I think we should stop at my family's holiday home for the night."

"Okay let's do that. Did you stop just to seek my permission?"

Mukuro nodded as he restarted the car they drove for a few more minutes before they arrived at a small Japanese styled house. It shook as the wind thrashed against it. The two of them quickly ran into the house. Mukuro began closing the safety panels of the windows to stop rain from coming in along with the cold air that had travelled through the house. Dino stared at the house; it was made up of a few rooms, a kitchen, living room, a bathroom and two bedrooms. Dino stared at the room it was neat and tidy. Darkness covered the room as Mukuro shut the last window panel. The dark haired man reached for the light switch and flicked it on.

"Sorry about the mess, Chrome and I haven't been here since last year," Mukuro apologised.

"No it's not messy at all!" Dino sighed.

"Why do you seem so depressed Dee?"

"It's our anniversary and we're stranded here, I had planned our evening so well!"

"What did you have planned?"

"I was going to make you dinner because you like home cooking then maybe watch a movie and see where it goes..." Dino whined.

"I like the sound of that; I think there might be some food in the kitchen. How about we make something together?"

Dino nodded. The two of them walked into the kitchen. Mukuro took out ingredients to make some miso soup with rice. Dino put on the pink frilly apron he had found in the closet of the kitchen, Mukuro watched as Dino chopped the vegetables, he chuckled at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Muku, why don't you go on and sit in the living room and I'll bring the food out once it's done?"

The dark haired man nodded and headed towards the living. After a long time Dino appeared from the kitchen with the food. He placed the bowls on the table, the two enjoyed the meal together. After they finished Dino cleared away the meal. He sat down quietly beside Mukuro once he had cleaned the dishes. Mukuro pulled the older male into his lap.

"That was a lovely meal Dino you should cook more often." The blond blushed from the comment.

"It's a shame we can't watch a movie since there's no television."

"Well there is something else we can do," Mukuro said picking Dino up and carrying the smaller male over his shoulder. He carried him to the bedroom and dropped him onto the queen size bed.

Mukuro lay on top of his lover. He turned on the dim lamp on the bedside table. The light glowed against Dino's light coloured skin.

"You look so sexy in a pink apron Dino," he said capturing the other in a sweet passionate kiss.

"Do I look sexy without it?" Dino asked innocently.

"Well shall we find out?"

He took off Dino's apron and shirt; he trailed light kisses down his torso, the blond shivered as he felt each kiss gently on his skin. Mukuro began to undo Dino's trousers he pulled off the belt and yanked down the trousers and boxers. Mukuro took his lover's length in his mouth, his cold tongue licked around the hot length making Dino shiver in pleasure. He licked gently around the head cleaning all the pre cum around it; slowly he took the Cavallone's manhood fully in his mouth and sucked on it rhythmically drinking the sweet nectar that had been untouched by anyone till that night. Dino gasped at the action. Pleasure ran through his body as he watched Mukuro suck him, he began to get really hard. He tangled his fingers in Mukuro's hair making the hair become messy. Dino moaned in pleasure as he watched Mukuro's head bob up and down. Mukuro engulfed the whole length and gently messaged it with his tongue. Dino felt his legs shake uncontrollably as he wrapped them around Mukuro's neck. Dino came inside Mukuro's mouth. Mukuro gulped down his hot liquid, the blond brought his hand to cover his red tainted face.

"Someone's very excited!" Mukuro said mischievously. He brought his face to meet Dino's. He used one hand to pin Dino's hands above his head.

"I want to see your beautiful face, don't hide it from me I want to know every single nook and cranny of your body and every single facial expression you make!"

"Mukuro become one with me," Dino said hating the fact that he sounded like the girl, "I don't mean in a sissy way."

"I understand what you mean but be patient my love." Dino loved the way the words rolled off of his lovers tongue. Mukuro licked Dino's pink nipple, he bit down tenderly nibbling on it. Mukuro lost his grip on Dino's hand and allowed both of their hands to fall onto the bed sheet.

"_Ahhhhhhh_," Dino gasped in delight. Mukuro nipped and sucked on each of his lover's nipples slowly, while Dino slowly moved his fingers from the other's hair down his back and to the front of Mukuro's shirt. He undid the buttons carefully. Mukuro lifted his head and kneeled at the end of the bed, Dino crawled closer to his lover swishing his ass in the air invitingly. He sat in his lovers lap and began to pull at the t-shirt Mukuro had on underneath his shirt, he yanked off the t-shirt; he lightly grazed his fingers over his lovers toned abs before he lowered his head to his lovers pants. Dino breathed hotly over Mukuro's growing erection. He used his teeth to unzip the others trousers. He jerked down Mukuro's trousers and bit down on his clothed reaction. Mukuro moaned as Dino took control. Dino slipped the others boxers off along with his own trousers and boxers, leaving the clothes to be discarded across the floor. Dino stared at his lover as he ran his thumb over the end of Mukuro's length. Mukuro grabbed both of their manhood's and began to rub them against each other.

"Muku I can't take it any longer! You're killing me! I want you inside me now!"

!All in good time my love," he whispered lovingly in Dino's ear.

Mukuro began pumping their fully erect lengths together, Dino panted as he came again all over his lovers hand. The dark haired male brought his hand up to his face and began licking his fingers clean.

"How are you not... I've cum twice!" Dino exclaimed in amazement, "Is this not your first time?" He really didn't want Mukuro to say yes as that meant he wasn't Mukuro's first but he wanted to be, he wanted to be Mukuro's first for everything.

"No Dee, you are my first, however I am waiting to release once I am inside you."

The wind crashed against the house as rain pelted against the hard wood shielding them from the outside world. Thunder crackled in the distance and Dino curled in a ball as he covered his ears. He whimpered as the lighting cackled outside.

"Dee, are you alright?"

"I hate thunder," he sobbed shutting his eyes tightly.

"Open your eyes," Mukuro whispered huskily in his ear as he brought Dino's hand away from it, "I'll make you feel better. And forget all about the thunder."

Dino followed his lovers command as he lay on the bed. Dino whimpered as he heard the rain, Mukuro couldn't help but watch, he hated his lover feeling scared so scooped the small boy in his arms and crashed their lips together.

"I want to enter you. Can I enter you?"

"Please Muku enter me I need you! I need all of you!"

Dino positioned himself his back facing Mukuro as he positioned himself on all four in front of his lover. The younger male stared at him, the blond began to become nervous not aware as to why Mukuro hadn't entered him already. The taller male flipped the younger boy onto his back and hovered over him.

"I like this position better Dee, this way I can see your face."

Dino smiled as he felt those familiar warm lips on his own as he felt the younger male grope his bum.

"I'm sorry Dee..." Mukuro began as he stopped kissing the younger male.

"Why are you sorry?" Dino asked was Mukuro going to tell him he was straight or that he just couldn't do it with him.

"I forgot to bring a condom."

"It doesn't matter!" Dino replied as he devoured those cherry red lips that he loved so much, "Please take me!" he begged.

Mukuro could no longer stand the sight of his vulnerable lover. He reached into the bed side drawer but found nothing. He held three fingers up to Dino's mouth.

"Please suck Dee."

"Why?"

"Because if you do, when I make love to you it won't hurt as much as it really should."

Dino nodded and began sucking on the fingers, he fully coated the fingers quickly and smiled excitedly and Mukuro moved the coated fingers over his hole. He gently inserted one finger, Dino jolted from the action as pain shot up his back. With his clean hand he offered it to Dino.

"If it hurts hold my hand, release your pain on it. Remember we're in this together."

Dino nodded and laced his fingers with Mukuro's long, slender fingers. The younger boy began to insert a second and third finger to make it big enough for his length to fit. He pulled out all his fingers once he made sure the hole was wide enough. He stopped and listened to his older lover pant as he tried to resume a normal breathing pattern. Dino used his other hand to cling to Mukuro's back as Mukuro hit his prostate area once more he dragged his nails down his lover back creating long red scars. Mukuro kissed his lover, their tongues tangled together, clashing as they fought for dominance; Mukuro won and devoured the other's mouth in an animalistic manner.

"_Muku ... I need you please ... please ...haha ... haah_."

Mukuro lined his length up and hit the smaller boy's prostrate area repeatedly, he thrusted into his lover rapidly enjoying the sounds the younger boy made underneath him.

_"Nnnnnnnnnhghhhhh ...haah ... So ... ahhhhhhh ... cruel ... nnnnnn ... Muku... It's getting bigger!"_

_"Whose fault is that? Making me all horny from their sexy voice?"_

_"Ahhh ... You ...nghhhhhhhaaah ... think my voice is sexy, well ... ahhaah think you're ...mmmmmmmhhhh sexy, ahh uhhhh!"_

_"You're so tight, ahhh you definitely are a virgin."_

Dino playfully slapped Mukuro's arm at the statement, as he panted from the joy of being thrusted into by his lover.

"Dino, Dino I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Let me cum inside you."

Dino nodded. He felt Mukuro's hot seed fill his insides as a fiery sensation ran down his spine. Dino came for the third time that night all over his stomach. Mukuro was still inside him as he cleaned Dino's stomach. He rolled off of Dino to the side and slowly pulled himself out of his satisfied lover. Dino turned to face his lover and snuggled into his muscular chest. Mukuro patted Dino's head and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder so that they were closer together.

"Dino are you still scared of the rain and thunder?"

Dino shook his head and smiled, "No because when I hear the rain and thunder I'll think of this moment, my favourite moment so far, being held in your arms."

"Not what we just did?"

"No because if I remember that ... well ... it's embarrassing!"

"I guess."

"Happy anniversary Mukuro," Dino said planting a sweet kiss on the others lips.

"Happy anniversary Dee," he said as he played with his lovers fingers.

Mukuro suddenly shot up in the bed; Dino watched him in confusion as his lover pulled on a pair of boxers and ran into the living room.

"Mukuro!" Dino called from the bedroom wrapping the sheets around him.

"Wait a minute Dee I'll be right back," Mukuro called back. Dino pulled his own boxers back on and sat and waited on the bed. He began to fix his hair not wanting Mukuro to think he looked like a tramp. The dark haired man appeared with something hidden behind his back.

"What's behind your back?" Dino asked playfully. Mukuro brought the box from behind his back and handed it to Dino.

"Open it!" he commanded placing the white box wrapped with a red ribbon in Dino's hand.

Dino carefully undid the bow allowing the red satin ribbon to fall onto the bed. He opened the lid of the box to reveal a handful of pink tissue papers. He gently placed each tissue paper on the bed until all that was left was a gold locket. It was a circled locket with the initials D.R written on the front which made him frown.

"Is D.R supposed to be my name or did you mix it up with someone else?" Dino asked hurt if it was true.

"No my darling it stands for Dino Rokudo, it's because in the future that will be your name!"

"So you think we'll get married in the future?"

"Of course! I think a lot about our future."

"Oh yeah, Muku what else do you think of?"

"Where we will live. Kids, maybe a pet or two, no cats because I don't like them that much because they scratch and do what they want, a house where I can grow roses for you. A house with a school near by so our kids can go there."

"You have really thought this through."

"Of course I have because I love you. You haven't opened the locket."

Dino opened it to reveal four slides two had been filled with a picture of Mukuro and himself from their first date and a day at an amusement park which showed them together. He smiled and handed the object to Mukuro as he turned away.

"You don't want it?" Mukuro asked hurt at his gesture.

"No silly!" Dino giggled, "Put it on me."

The younger male placed the gold necklace around his older lover's neck. Dino touched the locket which hung round his neck. He turned to face Mukuro.

"Now I have a piece of us always close to my heart."

"Yep and you shall never forget me."

"How could I do such a thing? Plus we are going to be together forever according to you! Anyway why aren't the other two filled?"

"Because one will be of our kids and the other of a family photo when we are married and have settled down."

"I love you Mukuro, I'm sorry I didn't get you an anniversary gift I just forgot because I was planning this day for us to do that, that I forgot."

"I love you too Dino and it doesn't matter you've already given me the perfect gift already."

"Oh and what's that?" Dino asked as he wrapped his arms round the younger male's neck.

"You," Mukuro replied giving Dino a long, slow passionate kiss as he laced his fingers through his blond hair.

Dino hated the fact that they had to go to a stupid wedding but it was forgotten because if they hadn't gone, it wouldn't have rained and if it didn't rain he would never have seen Mukuro's family vacation home, had his first time so perfect and found out how much his lover really loved him so Dino loved the rain for giving him that time alone with his lover.

* * *

><p>Mukuro: 22<p>

Dino: 23

Dino gazed out the window. It was his birthday and his family had thrown him a surprise birthday party however they had planned a garden party but the rain washed away all their plans, instead they held the party inside. Dino felt depressed, he was surrounded by the people he loved except one. The most important one. His lover Mukuro. Two weeks it had been since he had last seen his younger lover. Dino hadn't received one phone call, text, house visit or mail from Mukuro in fourteen days and those fourteen days felt like years to the blond. No. When Dino saw Mukuro he was going to kill him. He occupied his time by chatting to people who had come such as businessmen and their families, old family friends, his friends and people who he didn't know but was expected to. The doorbell went off and everyone's eyes darted for the door. Dino folded his arms and walked over to the door even though a maid answered it he was expected to welcome the guest. Dino's arms dropped to his sides, his face fell and his eyes widened. There standing in front of him was Mukuro, the older male didn't know whether to hug him or kill him. He decided to go halfway. He walked up to his lover and smacked him right across the face leaving a red mark; he burst into tears and ran away from the scene. Mukuro stood in shock, he chased after his boyfriend after he realised what had happened. The younger male ran after the older boy in their garden through the rain, each drop smacking against their skin as they ran. Dino sat down on the bench in the middle of the garden and began to regain his breath. Mukuro joined him he kneeled in front of Dino. The blond pushed him away.

"Not one call! Not one text. Not even a word. You think you can just come in here and be forgiven! Where the fuck were you!" Dino said raising his voice.

"I was busy I told you! I had to go to America for business!"

"I know but you said that would only take a week! I missed you so much! You left me all alone! Where were you for that week?"

Mukuro averted his eyes.

"I see. I get it now why the hell wasn't it clear before. The weird behaviour, you've been acting suspicious for months now. So who is he or is it a she ... bet she can give you things I can't like kids and a normal life!" Dino sobbed but was surprised when Mukuro smacked him.

"What the fuck was that for? I hate you!" Dino shouted he was about to run back to the house when he felt a grip on his wrist which pulled him back into his seat.

"You're wet," Mukuro mumbled noticing how Dino's soaked shirt was now see through, he took off his black jacket and placed it over the older males shoulders. He kissed away his lover tears. Dino eventually stopped crying and looked Mukuro in the eyes.

"Do you not love me anymore?"

"Of course I do. I wanted to do this better but you leave me no other option," Mukuro said as Dino looked at him confusingly, "Go into my right pocket there's something in it for you."

Dino did as he was told and rummaged through Mukuro's jacket pocket and pulled out a small silver box. Curiously he opened it to reveal a beautiful silver band ring with tiny diamonds encrusted around the band.

"It was my mothers," Mukuro began, "remember how a few years back we visited my family home in Japan. Well it was kept there for safety. My mother told me it had been passed down from every Rokudo male to their brides and every bride who has worn it has led a happy and wonderful marriage. I wanted to do this properly by taking you to a restaurant and then to the spot where we had our first date and kiss. However you think I was cheating on you so here goes, Dino Cavallone you are the first person I have ever loved and wanted to protect more than Chrome which shows you how much I care about you. So today I ask you..."

"Yes Mukuro! A thousand times yes!" Dino squealed, but felt Mukuro press his fingers to his lips.

"Let me finish because I want to do this right! Dino Cavallone today I ask you will you give up your family name and become Mrs Dino Rokudo, do you accept?"

"First off I'm a guy so its mister Rokudo. Secondly, you mischievous bastard you made me want to kill you and thirdly I do accept. Now Mukuro will you place this ring on my finger?"

Mukuro took the box from Dino and took out the ring. He placed the box on the ground, the rain now pouring harder making Mukuro's vision blurry. He took Dino's extended hand and placed the ring on his finger. Dino pushed his lover onto the ground and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. The two felt like they were the only people in the world as they kissed. Down, down poured the rain but they never noticed.

* * *

><p>Mukuro: 27<p>

Dino: 28

Mukuro and Dino had been married for a few years and were expecting to their first child. They wouldn't have been having this child if Hibari had not been conducting a medicine so that he could impregnate himself with Yamamoto's child. Dino stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched as his husband panicked. The dark haired male was running about their living room searching for Dino's hospital bag, his car keys and his insurance cards. Dino felt another contraction, the contractions were getting closer meaning the baby would be coming any second however the storm outside was so strong that trees had fallen upon the roads.

"Mukuro forget the stuff, the baby is coming I cant hold on any longer!" he shouted as he felt another contraction but this was not like the others it was powerful and made the blond fall to his knees screaming in pain. Mukuro rushed to his other half and placed his arm around his wives shoulder.

"Come on lets go up stairs I have equipment. I will perform the surgery and it'll all be alright okay Dino," Mukuro tried to calm his lover down.

A few hours later Mukuro handed a pale baby boy to Dino who was exhausted.

"It's a little baby boy!" Mukuro smiled handing the baby to Dino. The crashed down on their window harshly.

"What do you think we should name him?" Mukuro asked Dino.

"Piovere Drago, Piovere means to rain in Italian and Drago means dragon. I think it would suit him well," Dino replied cradling the small baby in his arms.

"Baby Piovere Drago Rokudo," Mukuro whispered placing a chaste kiss on the baby's forehead and captured Dino's lips in a long passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Yes Dino had to thank the rain for all his special memories all the good times he had shared with Mukuro. Dino turned and looked over at his husband who was lying on his back, arms and legs sprawled across the bed. He lifted the locket around his neck and opened it, pictures of their small happy family. Dino heard a soft knock on the door and a small boy with blond hair and miscoloured eyes entered.<p>

"Mama can I sleep with you and Daddy, I'm scared," Piovere said shaking because he was cold and frightened. Dino sat up and opened his arms, the little boy ran onto the bed and into his mama's arms. Dino pulled the blanket over all three of them.

"Mama I don't like the rain!" he said shaking his head as he cuddled closer to his mama for warmth.

"I love the rain Piovere."

"Why?" he asked amazed.

"Because if it hadn't rained all those years ago I don't think I would have ever dated your father."

"So the rain brought you and daddy together?" he asked. Dino nodded, his son frowned his eyebrows suggesting he was thinking, a trait he had gotten from Dino.

"I don't like the rain but I like Mama and daddy," he stated, "even if daddy snores!"

Mukuro shifted in his sleep and hugged his son tightly.

"Who said I snore?" he said squeezing the little boy.

"Mukuro let Pio go!" Dino laughed trying to stop Mukuro. Piovere fell asleep between his parents.

"I do love the rain for giving me you two," Dino murmured.

"And I love you," Mukuro whispered as the three fell asleep as the rain poured outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and I don't want to say to people if you read it you have to review or if you add it to favourite but reviews would be nice since its 17 pages and took me a long time to write also only nice comments. If you enjoy my writing style (and the pairings I write about) please do read my other stories <strong>**.**

**Love Ya**

**Scarlett Snow Xxx**


End file.
